


Forever a Memory

by ChloeLouise7



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeLouise7/pseuds/ChloeLouise7
Summary: There were dragons when I was a boy. And our story changed the world forever.





	1. Our Story

“Papa?”

I turned to the soft voice, seeing my granddaughter Sheena smile at me as she gazed down to aged and wrinkled hands, holding them as they shook weakly. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“She says you don’t have long left.” A tear fell down her cheek. “I’m not ready, Papa. I’m not ready to become Chieftess… How did you do it.”

I smiled back and wiped her tear. “Oh, sweetheart. Becoming the tribe leader is not the challenge. It is the choices you make; the ones that show who you are and how strong you will be.” She let out a shaky breath as she squeezed my hand in return. “Before I go, would you like to hear it?”

“The story, Papa?” I nodded, and she gave a sad smile. “Yes. I want to hear it one last time before you leave.” I gave a weak chuckle as I patted the bed, beckoning her to sit beside me. And she did so, ever so slowly. “From the very beginning, Papa.”

I sighed happily, and gazed out the window as did she; we gazed towards the northern lights tonight, and I knew from the last string of strength in my body I wouldn’t see it again like this.

“There were dragons; when I was a boy. Where they went, only a few know. And our story changed the world forever.”


	2. A Cove for Discovery

"Hey bud, wanna go for a spin after breakfast?" asked Hiccup as he put on his metal leg with effortless perfection and timing. After six years of befriending, training and fighting in wars he still woke up exhausted. He still woke up to the well-earned peace and quiet of his Utopia, the small kingdom he created in his rebellious youth. Toothless purred happily at the plan and got down from hanging on the wooden frame above his rock of a bed. Hiccup took that as a 'what do you think?' type of response instead of a yes or a no. "Okay bud, let's get goin'!"

Immediately after he finished getting dressed and all geared up, and Toothless was all ready and saddled for their after-breakfast flight, they both sprinted down the stairs to find Gobber fixing up breakfast as he refused to let Valka touch anything kitchen related "Morning, son." said Valka as she kissed his cheek. “How did you sleep?”

"Better than usual." said Hiccup, but truth be told he actually felt slightly strange. “ Even after everything we have been through, it’s still weird knowing Astrid and I are not together anymore. I mean, it’s great we are still good friends, but…” A few months back; Astrid and Hiccup mutually agreed that their relationship had reached a stalemate in romance; he didn't feel as guilty about it as he thought he would. “It’s just… strange, you know?”

"I understand." said Valka with a motherly smile.

"Well, what did you expect, gold on trees? I’m surprised she didn’t hammer you to the ground. And Astrid is one scary lass.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes, and Toothless made a gurgling noise to signal his amusement.

They finished their breakfast in quiet before the flying duo took off through the front door with an eagerness that not many young adults had in previous generations. "See ya guys! Come on, bud!" And they made their way into the skies as the wind left behind an enormous echo.

Both Vikings on the ground just laughed as they watched. "What d'you think the chances are that he's going to settle down within the year? Have little tots running about?"

Valka looked at him with wide eyes, "Gobber, it's a bit early for that!"

He shrugged and leant backwards slightly, "What?! No harm in a simple question now, is there?" he laughed as she hit him across his muscled arm. "I'm just saying... maybe sometime soon," he looked to the clouds where a tiny black dot could be seen, "Just maybe... He'll find the right lass to sweep off her feet."

* * *

 “Okay, bud! Wanna try it now?" Toothless rolled his eyes with a bobbing of his head as if to say 'really?' and Hiccup laughed. "Come on, we've been rehearsing for a whole month now. Let's do this! Ready?" Toothless grunted to say 'yes'.

He released himself from the saddle and stood on the dragon's back as they hovered in the air. Knees apart, arms spread and a keen look in his eye could have easily told anyone that he was determined to succeed in his new piece of work with Toothless. With a gradually increasing smile, Hiccup's eyes squinted a little and then shut completely as he jumped forward with a backward flip and decided to dive through the clouded air, gliding with Toothless under him for support. They stayed like that for a few moments as they increased their speed.

Something about the wind always made Hiccup feel free. Something that welcomed him with open arms, and he knew it could never be permanent no matter how much he wished it to be. He knew he had to make his choice no matter what.

They changed their angle and aimed for the arch that connected two distant cliffs. "Okay, bud! Hold it..." Toothless squinted his eyes with determination. "Hold it..."

They continued to glide… Three... Two... One...

"NOW!"

Hiccup immediately curled into a ball and Toothless boosted him up so he ran across the arch that connected the cliffs. The moment he reached the edge, he dove forward at an upward angle, and he spun hastily and back-flipped before he hung on the end of his dragon's tail. Toothless knew this was his part of the trick and he changed his course to fly upwards. Not too long after, he swung his tail to bring Hiccup soaring upwards through the sky for a few seconds. Hiccup hollered ecstatically and was once again saddled to Toothless.

"YES! WE DIT IT!" Hiccup screamed. He patted Toothless' side in pride. "Well done, bud! Great job!"

After another hour of breathing the salty air, they flew for the cove. The cove that was theirs the moment they met.

* * *

 

She gazed around her, taking in the green vines that entwined with the crooked trees and their branches. Quiet, peaceful… But too quiet. She huffed as shoved her satchel to the ground and scattered her belongings by the water; a bow with arrows, twin daggers and a sword. Her heated armour turned her skin red beneath the sun whilst she focused on catching her kill for the day, her arrow ready to catch the unsuspecting salmon in the lake. She breathed slowly, steadied her aim and the fish suddenly scattered from her sight.

A roar echoed high above, and through her mask she scanned the spaces between the leaves higher than herself.

She quickly took cover behind the proud boulder. Her steel-blue eyes scanned the area with a cautious grip on her sword; knees apart as a shadow flew past her. She moved her belongings out of sight, and only her short swords and her longer sword were within reach; ready to kill. She silent crept to the corner when a boy and a dragon had entered her domain. Her eyes widened inside her mask. She saw the dragon she knew to be extinct. One she had not seen for a long time. She had seen the very last Night Fury on Earth.

 


	3. Equals

Hiccup felt Toothless growl beside him. He was quick to see that Toothless' tail curled around the base of his feet. "What is it, bud?" asked Hiccup. When Toothless nodded behind them, he saw nothing but a black figure with the bluest eyes. His own widened slightly and slowly went to grab the handle of his own weapon. “Who are you?” The stranger didn’t answer, just tilted his head at him; almost mockingly. “You are in protected territory, mister. Now I suggest you leave.” Again, now answer. “Alright. Suit yourself.”

With the thought in mind, Hiccup attacked first with a strong swing of his sword.  
The stranger parried the slow attack easily, but the power behind it shook throughout his body. Hiccup swung fiercely at the stranger who had dodged the attack miraculously. The stranger spun around to get behind him and kick him in the back, knocking him onto the ground.

Briefly he had the wind knocked from his lungs but quickly got up and charged. The stranger dodged again and Hiccup lost his balance, having expected his blow to connect.

The stranger laughed deeply and immediately began attacking Hiccup, but he had a solid defence. This went back and forth between the two continued for what seemed a long time. The stranger always dodged the attacks, but Hiccup was often on the defensive, the strikes always blocked but Hiccup was still on his toes.

He swung his sword so quickly it seemed he struck before a sound could have been made at all. The stranger fought on with his own, but Hiccup's range was nowhere as long as his, and Hiccup realised quickly that he needed to disarm him. Seeing as how he made sure to stay a good distance but in a very close range with precaution, the stranger knew he had to try to disarm him. The stranger evaded Hiccup's swings and managed to kick his hand, making him lose grip on his sword.

The stranger attacked fiercely now that he had the advantage of having a weapon. Hiccup sidestepped his attack and grabbed his left arm, twisting it around his back hard and it forced him to release the sword in that hand. The stranger cried out and fell to his knees. Hiccup kicked at his back with his metal leg, pushing his facedown onto the ground. The stranger rolled away from him and got up quickly, protecting his face with his fists.  
They were now both unarmed.

Hiccup swung at him, but he dodged the attack. He swung again. The stranger blocked and swung himself, which Hiccup blocked. And so they fought for a while, some of the blows connecting. They grappled and tumbled and punched until the stranger managed to kick Hiccup's leg from under him, causing him to fall to the ground on his back with a loud thud. The stranger reached for his short sword, but Hiccup grabbed his legs and pulled him away from the sword. They continued to fight on the ground for a while, a few of the punches connected to the stranger's masked face, which hurt terribly. Hiccup managed to use his size to pin him down and strike, which cancelled out the stranger's agility advantage. The stranger shifted his weight and managed to get on top of Hiccup.

The stranger released him and ran to retrieve his short swords. He got up at well, retrieved his sword, and the two began fighting with their weapons. Already weakened from the aching from the blows Hiccup gave him, the stranger was a bit slower than usual. They fought, attacking and defending, for a long time. Hiccup was becoming increasingly exhausted, the lightweight swords beginning to feel like blocks of stone in his hands. But he knew he needed to win this battle.

He was determined.

With a final burst of energy, he spun around quickly and tried to slice at the stranger's back, mimicking a fatal blow similar to the one he had used in previous battles. However he blocked it, swung him over to have him land on his stomach and the stranger's sword to the back of his neck.

"You won't win."

Hiccup turned his head to look at his cut shirt and then looked at the stranger's eyes, which were full of blue flames. He wiped the thin trickle of blood coming from the side of his mouth where the stranger had punched him. He stood up to his full height and looked at him.

He did not reply but instead took out his short swords. The stranger quickly took out his short swords and prepared to defend himself. Hiccup attacked swiftly and hard, not that the stranger was surprised.

They fought, they performed a dance, but this time there was a desperation that never existed before. The stranger was physically tired, but his will was resolute. It was his resolve that added power into his strikes when it felt like his body would faint. Hiccup was relentless in his attacks, but so was the stranger. They attacked each other quicker and quicker in a blurry of arms and metal. Suddenly, they both stopped. Hiccup's sword was at the stranger's neck, but the stranger's sword was at Hiccup's.

It was a draw.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hiccup as he glared. He moved back to allow breath between them.

The stranger chuckled carelessly. "I came here to set up camp, do you have a problem with that, kid?!"

Hiccup huffed in surprise. "This is the cove where me and Toothless hang out. And don't call me a kid, I'm twenty one, understand me?" said Hiccup.

"Oh yeah, sure kid. but you're not a man until you know how hard life is."

"Oh, and I suppose you know. I've had to defeat Drago Bludvist last year, and-!" Hiccup scream-talked.

The stranger scoffed, "Drago? Puh-lease! That was a waste, that war. A game of chess that a child could beat with common sense alone.”

Hiccup's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. "And just why would it be a waste?" he asked, but he got no reply. Instead what he saw was the swift turn of the stranger and... hair.

And the stranger removed his mask. "You seem pretty smart, but it takes an idiot to give someone the satisfaction of a battle.“ Hiccup’s mind wandered helplessly as he stared before him, the blue eyes that stared back had frozen him into place; wordless on the spot. “Drago wanted attention and everyone to bow to his will and law. He knew of power and sought after it; the message he claimed to be behind it was a twisted lie. He knew nothing about balance and control; only greed.”

His mind remained lost, though. The sight before him he suddenly craved; he begged unconsciously for it to be an erotic dream but knew sleep would be too cruel to let him remember. She had luminous brown hair that was left to blow in the wind, unrestricted curls that ended at the curve of her hips. Her skin was lightly tanned and freckles dusted her rosy cheeks, and her lips were creamy and full.

He prayed to Odin that the woman before him was part of reality.

She watched the man blink every few seconds, still lost in his world as his eyes focused on her. “Uh…” Baffled by his reaction, she waved her front in front of him. “Still in there?” She was suddenly shoved back to the ground as Toothless growled above her, tightly gripped beneath his paws so she couldn’t escape. She didn’t dare flinch, knowing the wrath of the Striker Class specimen above her. But her heart raced; the only indication of her startled being.

Hiccup shook himself from his trance and launched forward, “Toothless! No!” He pushed Toothless off of her, and moved her to her feet. “It’s okay bud… It’s okay.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Can we move this along? I have to be somewhere soon.”  
Hiccup turned to her again. “Who are you?”

“You’re not finding that out anytime soon.” She faced away and grabbed her belongings; slouching her satchel over her shoulder before hiking above the cove’s stone walls. He watched her retreating body curve over the bouldered bends and vines, and he struggled to keep his jaw up but the blush still flooded his cheeks as his gaze remained transfixed on her every move.

“Can you at least tell me your name?!” She paused. And a flicker of hope resided in Hiccup’s eyes. “… Please.” She turned back, and softly smiled as she climbed down again to join him once more. He then realised that he didn't introduce himself. "Sorry," he stuck out his hand as he said, "I-I-I-I'm H-Hiccup."

"Nice to meet you, Hiccup." said the girl. "Skailakeria.”

Hiccup’s smile froze. “Uhh, what now?”

“Skailakeria. Everyone just calls me Skai." And they shook hands.

"Skai?" questioned Hiccup before he smiled again. "Nice name."

She smiled softly, "Thanks. Yours too." His heart skipped a beat.

"Where are you from, Skai?" asked Hiccup as he took a seat on the rock closest to the lake, he fixed his prosthetic leg as one of the screws came a bit loose and Toothless supported him by sitting beside him. "Thanks bud.”

“Nowhere important. I come and go as I please. No family, no burdens, no boundaries.” Though Toothless remained cautious of her, the black slits in his eyes widened with interest. “Strange to see a Night Fury again.”

Hiccup froze, “Wait, there’s more?!” He almost smiled. Almost.

“Was. Now they’re all gone, except for one… Yours.”

Hiccup’s shoulders slumped in disappointment, but he shrugged it off. “I guess I drew the short straw and got a lucky hit. Didn’t I, Toothless?” The dragon in question nuzzled Hiccup happily.

In truth, Skai didn’t know what to make of the scene in front of her. She was baffled by the idea of a friendship between the two species; the mere thought of it made her stomach churn with dread. She knew the dark secrets why. She knew this couldn’t last, and she didn’t intend to let it either.


	4. Chapter 4

Through dark halls, hardly registering the greetings of the followers he passed, a man in a black hood and cloak eagerly strutted his way through. The echo of his pace violently thrashed against the walls and ceiling high above him. The dampness thickened the cold air and the praranoia of this dark, dark place was confirmed with the helpless breaths that followed. Behind him were humans, trapped in cramped steel cages and climbing over each other to take in what was little of fresh air, especially young children who only cried in their mother's embraces and prayed for the bad dream to end.

They were wheeled by ground trolls, humanoid-like creatures taller than ten feet and their skeletons on the outside; yellow and blue like mould but hard and cracked. When they opened their mouths black tar was the only connection between their jaw and the rest of the skull so their mouths could open far wider than normal. They had no eyes because they had no need to see in the pitch black, but little glowing green dots suggested otherwise. The only thing they wore were torn pieces of black linen to cover what would have been the most intimate areas if they weren't inside out.

Large doors made of hard stone were opened to reveal a palace-like room, there was a single throne in between two pillars of green and black fire. The room itself was a pale green; the floor as smooth as re-shaped glass carried a soft reflection, almost like it was an illusion and didn't actually exist. The walls were built of shattered skulls in a brick-like pattern - a stronger hold if so - with all sorts of disgusting worms and spiders creeping through the gaps. The throne was made of rotting bones, towered and curved like the hand of a demon, and held together by dead vines and bloodless limbs torn from their owners.

The throne held a person. Dark green robes with a tint of faint silver on the hood hid a face, the ends looked black and torn, cascaded over the corners of the throne. "Ah... Is she found, Môr?" spoke a snake-like voice as wrinkled, murky hands tapped the arm of the throne with patience. "Has Rhavendil been found?"

Môr bowed before him. "No, my King... Not yet... but we have caught a tribe of humans in our hunt. The very tribe that discovered her legend."

"And I, Kael, should admire this before me as to why?" replied the robed creature. "All I wanted was her, and you bring me much more. Why must you waste yourself into searching for unwanted... things...?" His tone was sinister and devious... like cracking ice as thick as a glacier.

Even Môr slightly flinched at the use of the devilish sound. He chuckled. "I thought of bringing you a surprise gift. It also comes with the Chief, Raena."

The creature smirked and removed his hood, the horrified gasps of the humans followed. His eyes were nothing but white with black slits for pupils, his skin was mouldy and terribly wrinkly. His lips were cut in many corners and edges, and they leaked with oozing blood the colour of an iniquitous raven. "Then I shall admit that this gift is certainly welcoming..." He turned to find Raena in the cage with her tribe, and with the wave of his hand she was twisted and pulled from the cage and held by two of the ground trolls. "You are young indeed... Your age is very catching my child."

Raenion huffed in irritated breaths. "I would return the compliment if you deserved one."

"Ah, the patheticness of the weak!" he replied in a rather enjoyed tone, sickening. "You are just like your predecessor..." he laughed. "Dim-witted and clueless to the outside world. I half-expected you to fail as Chieftess."

"We will always protect the secret. Even if you kill me, you won’t find her.”

He laughed again, and it echoed all over the walls, the tribe-people huddled close together to keep their (only slight) warmth radiating. Raena couldn't blame them, she was scared too. "Where would the fun be if I killed you with just the wave of my hand...? Throw them into the dungeon, but Raena stays here..." The smirk grew widely. "We have a rather interesting discussion to complete."

As the tribe in the cage were escorted away, Môr waited for the doors to close behind him. He dared himself to step forth while Raena was held restrained, gagged with a cloth and blindfolded.

"How many have we retrieved so far, Môr?" Kael asked, leaning back in his throne.

"We gathered ten thousand followers strong as of the last full moon. Some were more unwilling than others."

Kael shook his head in mock disgust. "So, we have enemies now."

"I am afraid so, my King."

"It is a pity, should they wish to live." He boomed a cackle. "And if they turn to me for help...? I'll accept their request. After all, it wouldn't be a waste of graves."

"Sire, it's graver than that. Tiamatta has risen."

Kael frowned. "Tiamatta my old enemy... So she has returned from his isolation once more?"

"Yes, sire. It is clear she will seek an army of her own. And she knows the whereabouts of the Princess Rhavendil."

His expression remained unchanged, "You are certain?"

Môr nodded, "I heard the tribe speak so for myself, but Rhavendil is also called by another name. She turns eighteen years this autumn, young and the best time to strike, I believe."

"No... Let her be, I want to see her at her strongest, because that is when she is the most breakable."

"But my lord, if we delay our act, then she will-"

An angered look befell Kael. "She will... what? Do you question my knowledge and strength? Do you dare to challenge my authority?"

"No, my lord, but-"

He growled. "For five centuries I have waited to take action for Him. Five hundred years spent waiting to kill a silly little child that will bring the end to our purpose! Do not defy me now, my servant. If you do, then I will have your head!"

Môr bowed his head, "I beg your pardon, my lord. I was out-spoken and temporarily forgot my place."

"Good. In the meantime, gather more followers. We will need as much strength as possible."

"Are you sure, my lord?"

Kael nodded his head once. "Do as I command. Go..." And Môr left. Once he did, he removed the gag from her lips. "Now, my dear... Let us talk."

Raena was still restrained and blindfolded, and her shaking was definitely a welcoming sight, the tremors of her limbs, the suffocated breathing and the heavy pound of her little heart. He was proudly amused by her. No one knew why, or why he even let her live - she dreaded it but she had to know. "All right, you have me. When am I going to die?" she asked him.

He glared at her with a spiral of confusion, and his thin pupils rounded themselves, almost like he was softening. "Why do you ask such a thing? I'm not sentencing you to death."

"Don't lie to me!" she almost literally spat straight to his face. "I know you want me dead once I am useless to you... Just kill me already."

"I'm not killing you. I wanted to see you and ask you where she is. Is it wrong for me to ask for the knowledge of Rhavendil?"

"Curiosity leads to great things."

"And yet, you wound me with your refusal."

"I never specified the great things being good." Raena turned away with frustration and disgust. "I have my reasons... You being one of them, and I will NOT shame my predecessors by endangering our saviour."

Kael threw her against the wall, red blood pooling from her nose as he inflicted the pain. "I can easily kill you, weakling!" he screamed with venom escaping his acidic lips. "I am here for the answers I want and you will give them to me!" He then stood at his throne, his hands clenching at the arms of the ill-constructed seat, and glared. "It was a simple task. Give me what I want and you go free. If not, then your people die. As a King, it is a command I have the power to give."

Raena tensed in pain at the insult but remained silent. All but one last comment. "You are no King!"

Kael's eyes narrowed. "Silence! What do you know? You're nothing!" Kael whirled around and began to pace the floor. "I will expect only answers from you, so I shall put my finest riders up to the task of finding her. After all, she is of great value to me if it means I have the praise from Him. She is capable of so much power... And you, imbecile, you couldn't even protect your own people!"

"It is loyalty to my people that they remember me by. And I stand by my vow, I will protect her even beyond the grave. But they are innocent." Raena bravely slithered up to him, wincing. "I beg you. Let my people go, set them free."

Kael considered it for a few moments, he debated the use of her people roaming free while she remained trapped, under his merciless torment... and smiled. "All right. Then do what you have to do... Tell your people they are free to go, but you stay." She nodded and set to run as fast as her legs would allow. But Raena never made it out of the door. Instead, as she turned, Kael immediately swung... with a knife... and a head rolled on to the floor, blood spurting from the rim.

He laughed. "Fool..." he spat. He turned to the ground trolls who were assembled in silence. "Prepare the weapons!" And he turned to himself, musing his victory... "Ah, Tiamatta... You should never have trusted a tribe with your secret. After three moon turns, we will attack. At last, Ehreina will be His and her blood will be mine."


	5. Sacred Secret

Skai remained on Berk for two weeks; for the sake of satisfying her curiosity. Even after she was shown the ropes of the newly formed Utopia, she couldn’t wrap her head around the idea of friendship between the two species let alone team players for dragon racing. It was foreign and disturbed her deeply. It scared her knowing what lay ahead if word had reached her old home. Hiccup tried several times to change her mind about the idea but he couldn’t break through her walls. He really wanted her to understand why the Viking ways had changed, but also struggled to understand why she remained in the old ways.

Over the time, so far for a week she had stayed, she had gained an opinion for those around her.

Fishlegs first. He at first seemed kind of shy; she could see that he had a gentle heart and really cared for his friends and family. As soon as something was mentioned that he liked, he could talk facts for days. He loved his dragon Meatlug; the Gronckle. He was very sensitive and warm – a gentle soul to be around. As he once said, there was no greater treasure than knowledge.

As for Snotlout? Too flirtatious for her liking. It was intimidating, but he also knew where his loyalties lie. Obnoxious and egotistical, but was also a good friend to be around. Proud, but self-absorbed somewhat. His Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, would roll his eyes if Snotlout did something stupid. He seemed to show off and brag but also acknowledged when someone and needed him.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut? They must be Loki’s offspring without a doubt. Often enough they had squabbled and their Hideous Zippleback would mimic their behaviour. Like dragon like rider she supposed.

Astrid, however. She remained cautious of her. She had this fire of determination in her eyes and was loyal to no end. There wasn’t much that was secret in her eyes to Astrid. Almost like she knew she had the shield protecting her.

Hiccup was a different story. He had a secret. One that was powerful; intriguing her very soul. She had to know the truth of his empathy, and she wouldn’t stop until she found it.

* * *

The cool wind was caught in the evening air, a few petals danced in its ribbon-like wave as the burning sky cascaded into its royal shade of blue. The ivory coloured trees flowed with the breeze as the waterfalls of the nearby mountains completed the moonlit painting on the balcony; the balcony holding certain individuals.

Ehreina gathered for their sacred council.

While the many sat and chatted a bit, Natan took a glance at everyone there, interested. Those seated to his right were gracefully handsome, one who was King Faron... He looked wise and carried himself with dignity, though a great weariness seemed to set in his eyes. The lady next to him, the beloved Meia, had an ancient smile but it appeared so young and innocent. That is the thing with rulers; youth always surrounded them but with age came wisdom and thousands of stories. Natan surveyed them curiously, his mighty youth clouded with a fearful doubt of some sort; insecurity of the unknown.

Lord Aaridor said in a clear voice, "Old friends, it is to be a displeasure to all life as we fear; I have summoned you here for Ehreina." He looked around at the whole group, especially eyeing Natan. Natan's breath caught in his throat at the sudden glance. "Ehreina is about to face the darkness we thought was destroyed for years. You know of what I speak, the old ancient of the shadows that taunted our minds to insanity… Yes, my friends, you know of whom I speak… He has now returned." Natan regarded the solemn faces of the Council and noted that the others looked very grim. He shivered, he didn't particularly like the way worry was written all over their fair faces. "And I have summoned you here. We all know that with this fear, there is a hope. A saviour of our own to rise up against this darkness, and vanquish the Evil that hides opposite to the light. The Creator has spoken to me, and she has chosen her heiress. Rhavendil has been found."

One could easily hear a needle drop, it was so silent. There were no birds singing nor anymore did the leaves rustle and whistle in the wind. A deathly peace; quite eerie and uncomfortable. If someone cleared their throat, an echo would have flown around the air, dulling any other sound. As Lord Aaridor paused in his speech, Natan's ears ached in the quietness around them. He felt even more uneasy; slightly dizzy, almost shivering. And he hoped that he would not be called for this even, though he doubted he would. The mere thought praised the bile to rise in his throat.

“Our saviour has finally been born, and our freedom shall come in her wake… And one of our very own once held Rhavendil in his care." His blood froze as Lord Aaridor motioned to him,

"My old friend, do come forth."

Natan walked over to the middle of the Council Circle, but he felt like he was ready to faint from the sudden attention. "Of course, my lord."

"Tell me, how is she?"

Natan was surprised to hear such a topic in such a dreadful matter, confused even. "I know not of her keeping, my king. She is missing. She has been for many weeks.”

Aaridor nodded with a sincere smile, "Do you know that she bears the mark?"

He nodded, uncertain but he knew why it was important. Yes, he knew the symbol very well; though it was simple it proved effective. "I know not of the significance, my lord."

Aaridor placed a hand on his shoulder, almost towering him with his lean height. "Yes you know. You tell yourself as well as the others that you do not because you fear to lose her… and far too soon." He mentally shook his head in disbelief but listened in as Lord Aaridor explained, "As the chosen one, she has to bear the responsibility of this burden." He looked around at everyone grimly. "She has to complete her task and destroy the Evil, rid our world of Him. And the Creator is not to be fought against. She is powerful, and brings us mercy so she chooses. Surely you all must know the tale."

Lady Heña stood up silently, "Aye, my lord. It has been told by my people far beyond I can remember. I have been told of this story ever since I was a young child."

“Then perhaps you can tell us the tale, dear Heña." said Lord Heru, with less toleration and patience. "Speak before us my sister, as you know of this tale so well."

Heña gave him her silent nod and paced slowly but gracefully on the unoccupied stone floor. "Far gone from existence, there was once a fair maiden who lived with the stars. Though she shone with them, she was lonely - she had no companionship, until another had come to her side. Immediately, they were the closest of friends and together they created our world. Side by side, they created our beautiful Ehreina. After some time, his feelings became more than the love of a friend, and one day he confessed to her that she had his heart."

Faron was about to raise and protest before Meia motioned for him to stay in his seat, "Please, Faron." she said. Reluctantly, he nodded to her soft request.

"However, she did not love him the same. She dismissed his heart to give her own to another; one of her creations – a Dragon. Outraged by his misfortune, he sought revenge, he searched for the creation during the night and…" she grimaced slightly, almost close to praising the vomit in her throat but swallowed with dignity. "And he slaughtered him, ruining her creation with the gruesomeness of death. As the maiden searched for him the next morning, she discovered her friend with her beloved lying on the earth, stained in cold blood; rotting and decomposing before the living eye. His only words to her were 'You have broken my heart, so I have broken his existence."

Again, Faron stood, but this time Aaridor waved his hand to request him to sit back down, again the stubborn King submitted. "Continue." said Aaridor.

"When he turned away from her, she was angered; crushed by him for what he had done, and she knew they were no longer friends; never again would they be for the deed he gladly performed. On the same night, the maiden cursed him. She enchanted him with the truth. She transformed him into the beast he truly was inside. For what she had done, he killed her in return. Ever since, love avoided his heart and he turned into the darkness."

"My lord, please! This is ridiculously -!" interrupted Faron.

Aaridor urged him to be silent, "Hush, let her finish please." And he did, rather unwillingly.  
"But there is a word of caution to his tale. What was unknown to the Him was that when he killed her, her spirit remained unharmed and it travelled into the skies. We see her every night as she shines her gentle light upon us while she dances with the stars. By the work of a powerful magic, the maiden became the Moon. But she failed to complete the task of his fall, so she turned the flame of prophecy… To truly end Him, the Moon must choose an Heiress to bear her burden and end his rule; to end the darkness and vanquish the evil by his hand. And only she alone can be the end of his power; Rhavendil herself. However, if the Heiress fails to destroy this darkness; our world will fade to shadows and sorrow."

“And she is the chosen one." Aaridor concluded, "She is our hope."

Fear etched through Natan's heart, "But Lord Aaridor-!"

Understandingly, he laid his hand on his shoulder, "And that is also another reason why you are here, we are to guarantee her safety until she is of age to learn her true purpose in this world. As her guardian, you must protect her until I send word for you to bring her for our next council. For now, she is free. You promised this to her mother.”

Lord Hîro then spoke for the very first time in this gathering, "My lord Aaridor, may I speak my thoughts?"

He nodded. "Do speak, my friend. Words of wisdom must be heard."

"Rather than just pressure her straight to the field of battle, we train her. We all could teach her the balance of Ehreina."

"What do you mean?" asked Queen Meia. "Very few females have succeeded in open wars; many have died during their blows."

"But I seek the chance of courage." said Hîro. "If she could lead our armies to the field, and with her own blade, there is a brighter hope for us all."

"This is madness!" cried Faron. "This goes far beyond the borders of sanity. War is a bloody and monstrous thing; one who goes in never comes back unscarred."

The others turned to each other and communicated their agreement through their eyes, silent whisper-like murmurs hovering in the air before it was silenced by Aaridor's hand. "Hîro, I understand what your words define but it is not that simple. How can we expect for her to fight her own battle and leave Ehreina in peace if we are all risking our lives for the chance we no longer see the next day? We should be cautious about this. I will not risk innocent lives for death and chaos."

"At least she will be able to defend herself." Hîro argued. "And I will rot with age before she sets sail in this ocean of fate."

For the first time in his long immortal life, Aaridor shed a smile of pride. "And is that what you offer her? The skills of a fighter..."

Hîro stood forth to the High King, graceful and mighty. "Aye. I offer her the strength of the blade."

"Very well." said Aaridor with deep thought, and he faced the inner circle of wisdom. "To you all, I grant the permission of a single gift to Rhavendil. Do not speak your gift at this moment; because you have time to choose wisely. And it must assist her once she discovers her fate. But Natan, you have the gift of the truth. Will you give it to her before our next meeting?"

Natan bowed his head, "Aye, I will. But I feel I cannot. I fear her abandonment; that she will turn away from me when I find her."

"No, my friend. She loves you as her own, she will not turn away from you and I know that indefinitely. However, you must not let her abandon her fate otherwise your fear will come true."

"But I cannot just take away her freedom... Can I?"

Aaridor sighed, "I'm sorry, my friend. But she will understand your choice for it, she will understand. She is growing, faster than you realise." He smiled sadly. "She won't be here forever. Treasure what time you have left, but embrace her wings to let her fly with grace… She will understand... You must let her birth father know at once that her time has come."

"I will..."

After the council had ended, they all said their temporary farewells and journeyed home to their own lands. For two days he travelled with his stallion. His thoughts raced over what he should do – lock her away or leave her unprotected. Either or, he didn't want this life of destiny that travelled the path to evil and loss - not for her. He desperately wished to shield her from the darkness that would most certainly take over all should the future be doomed. Just as he protected her father in the might war.

Meanwhile, as the morning light shed its rays upon Ehreina, the Heiress had awakened.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The morning was dull and cloudy and Ehreina; quiet in a peaceful way but not in the peaceful way that a certain someone would enjoy.

The houses were a bright and sturdy bunch, cone-shaped roofs and a few floors and stairs and balconies all made of stone and wood; some silver and grey, others brown and black. But there is one house in particular that should be catching your attention; and it stands nearest to the cliff, the smallest house of all but the most welcoming. The house of Beale.

In this house, there lived an old man by the name of Mr Beale. He was a lovely old man indeed, his long and belt-length white beard tied in a braid, fluffy but smooth and soft to show he took care of his facial pride, his big round nose like a red tomato and his wrinkled face always bent to show the lines which proved he smiled underneath his bushy white eyebrows. He always wore an apron because he was a toy-maker and blacksmith; mostly for small things like knives for self-defence and training but the toys for all the small children of the native tribe.

The Elder of the tribe, otherwise known as Byril, stopped by the old workshop. "And a good morning, my lad." he beckoned to Mr Beale. "How are you today, Mr Beale?" Byril was a very tall and lean man, around seven feet tall, but he did have a little belly hidden underneath his robes, his beard was much shorter but still groomed and well-presented. His smile was warm but not in the same way as Mr Beale; from said whose smile enlightened the hearts of all the children.

Mr Beale smiled like a little boy on his birthday after being given many presents. "Oh, the usual! All is well in little Milliana. The new batch of toys are a huge hit! And I am very proud of me work. Seeing all those children smiling after thanking me-self for them... Aye, it is a heart-warming gift."

Byril nodded. "Aye, and that is the problem."  
Mr Beale caught on to what he said immediately and glared into the eyes of the Elder. "And what do ye mean by that, Byril?"

Byril sighed gently, "I mean that, ever since your wife passed on your little lassie disappeared, you have been nothing but a rotten apple on the ground. You should have moved on by now. Why don't you try, lad? It'll be good for you."

Mr Beale instantly stood full height, though only up to the Elder's chin, and stared him down; making him appear larger and stronger though he was old and withered from his many years in the tribe. "I'll have ye know, 'laddie', that me business is me own. I don't wish for yer banties and cussin' to take place in me workshop. Do ye understand that, 'laddie'?"

Byril glared in return. "The people are talking, Beale. They want to know when our great legendary warrior had disappeared behind the old man. It has been discussed by them to see if you will have one in your embrace once more. If not, they will seek to remove you."

Mr Beale's eyes widened. "What? But after everything I have done to see that their little tykes are happy, which makes me-self happy more than anything, why would they say that?"

Byril smirked. "Because I made the new rule, lad... If, within the next month, you don't find a purpose other than making toys, you’ll be permanently removed; and I shall see to it myself that it be done quickly and effortlessly… and that your secret is out." And he left, laughing softly under his breath.

Even though Mr Beale was old and lived alone, that didn't stop a young boy from coming inside. "Good morning, Mr Beale!" The little boy was scrawny with buck teeth and blonde hair, hundreds and freckles and a very toothy side-way grin.

"Aye, good morning to ye as well, Erik." He smiled. “Does ye feel any better? I remember ye old man telling me how ye got messed up with a beating or two by a branch."

"Ah, no! Me?! No way!" he demonstrated using his bony arms to try and flex his very (in)visible little bulks on his sixteen-year-old self. "How can they beat me with all... this." Mr Beale couldn't disguise his warm chuckle that escaped his furry lips.

"Aye, keep telling me that, laddie. Can ye make me a nice cup of me favourite herb, the Mint one laddie."

"Yes sir." he replied and immediately placed the fire on. "What was Byril doing here, anyway? I thought he was too old and tall to use a walker on his own."

Mr Beale couldn't contain himself and immediately burst out laughing, a deep smooth laugh that made Erik laugh along with him in delight. "Ah, he was just warnin' me about something."

"And what was that?" he asked. When Mr Beale sighed, Erik knew straight away that it was important. He crossed his arms, leant on his side slightly and tapped his foot. "Tell me, now."

"Do I have to, laddie?" Mr Beale groaned when he received the trade-mark look; the one that said 'Don't even try it'.

"Fine... I'm possibly leaving, Erik... Permanently."

His eyes widened in shock; total and utter disbelief. "What? But they-they... they can't just do that!"

Mr Beale nodded sadly, "Aye. They can, laddie. Byril came by to say that if I don't adopt a child as me own within the next month; I am to wander elsewhere and find somewhere new to stay."

"What?!" His jaw physically dropped. "Why?!"

Mr Beale shook his head, and stared out of the window. "I don't know, laddie. I don't know."

Erik smiled weakly, “You know, they say that Rhavendil has come – just like the prophecy said.” A bowl had shattered on the floor. “Mr Beale! Are you alright?”

Mr Beale nodded rapidly, “Aye, laddie… Aye.” He heard a knock, “Grab that for me, laddie.”

”I’m quite capable of opening a door myself, Mr Beale.” said Natan as he entered with a smile. “Hello, old friend; I come bearing news.”

”Is she safe?” was all Mr Beale asked. Natan shook his head. “You don’t know?”

”She disappeared weeks ago, she hasn’t been found. But I promise you, I am certain she is safe.”

”She better be.”

* * *

As Skai sat by the lake with Toothless in the cove, she wondered about things while Hiccup was dealing with his Chief duties. Things that shouldn't even be noticed but they have been by her eyes. As her birthright, she was meant to notice even the smallest of changes that could alter the balance of nature. That was the mistake she made sometime ago. She didn't keep the balance, she let it go out of her control and now she was stuck. Toothless understood this, and he was supportive of her. He was maybe the closest to her than even her own bloodline has been. For some unknown reason and after building a trust and friendship, Toothless felt like it was his duty to be there for her when no one else could be and he would be by her side at all times when he wasn’t with Hiccup. He could see sadness when the Vikings could not, and that made Skai feel better knowing that she could talk to him even though she was simply human for as long as her destiny was kept away from reach.

But there was something else that was bothering her, and Skai knew that Toothless wasn't going to drop it until he found out.

Skai sighed as she turned to face him and started scratching the back of his neck. 'I'm not getting out of this one, am I?' She laughed as Toothless shook his head with his signature gummy-smile. 'Okay.' She put her hands to her elbows and folded them under her chest so as to hunch forward slightly like she was huddling herself from the cold but she leaned back against Toothless either way. “Thanks for being here, Toothless. It’s nice to have a friend.  
Toothless purred, and Skai laughed. It was a good laugh. At least someone could make her smile truly without fail. If anyone, it was Toothless and the rest of Berk. But she still let the happiness fade away with the realisation. 'I just want to be whole again.'

“Skai, hi!" came a voice from the entrance to the cove. And to Toothless' amusement and Skai's surprise, it was Hiccup. "I was wondering where you were."

"Really?”  
Hiccup stared between them. "Yeah. Why? What's going on with you two?"

Skai shook her head and stroked her arm. "Nothing, just me and Toothless having a little chit-chat."

"Oh, okay. What about?"

"Nothing in particular."

Hiccup shrugged it off. "Okay then. Actually, Skai... I was wondering if you would, um... If you would like to come with me and Toothless for a little bit of flying. I know you prefer the ground or something like that, but... I just wanted to offer you a chance to, maybe, see the skies?" He seemed very nervous and his palms were fidgeting like they were sweaty and there was a barely noticeable blush that crept to his cheeks. Okay, that was new! Skai looked to Toothless for help, who just shrugged with a hint of amusement in his apparent innocence of the situation. Looking back and forth between Toothless and Hiccup, she didn't know what to decide.

She didn't want to hurt Hiccup's feelings, but she also didn't want to reach the skies because of her fear. Yes, her fear.

But doesn't everyone face their fear at least once in their lifetime? When was she going to face hers?

With that thought in mind, she looked to Hiccup once more with a sincere smile and with an unknown courage in her eyes. "I would love to."

 Within the next few minutes, Toothless was saddled, Hiccup was ready to go, and Skai was still a nervous wreck from being able to fly for the first time. "Alright bud, be gentle ok?" Toothless snorted to say 'yes'. They went to the top of a towering pine. It bowed and creaked under their weight as Skai eyed the height and then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she grabbed Hiccup's outstretched hand and reluctantly climbed over the pedal, lines, and harness.

She settled behind Hiccup. "Okay, I'm ready."And he sprung into the air.

Skai had a death grip around Hiccup's rib cage and she refused to look at anything at all. She could still feel the wind rushing through her and the beat of her heart was heavier than before, she felt the air making her feel like she was higher than she had ever been before. But she refused to look still. Hiccup, however, noticed that she was tense and could feel her head pressed into his back. As glad as he was that she was holding him, probably the closest contact he ever had with her and probably will never reach something further, he wanted her to see the world around her. Maybe if he asked her to... "Skai..."

"Huh?" was the fearful response.

"Open your eyes..."

Could she? Would she? Yes, she desperately wanted to, but memories of being restrained on the ground made her hold back from being just a little more free than when she was locked in her cage. Could she bring herself to open them? Yes, she could. And the sight of it all was amazing. It was most definitely worth it.

The sunset made the ocean glisten like a million sapphires trapped on the sandy floor, the clouds were fluffy and blended with the fiery red of the evening sky and the little dots of light that were sprinkled randomly up high. The village of Berk beneath them was a spectacular view, the many scattered torches that were left burning radiated the glow from the many blades of grass and, well, nothing could have compared to that sight. The wind carried them like a feather rather than a couple flying a dragon, and it brought so much feeling into Skai that she just felt like she was floating in the air and that was nothing to either bring her up or drag her down.

For the first time, in a very long time. She finally felt an ounce of freedom.

 


End file.
